undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 146
This is Issue 146 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Bad Guy Being Good". This issue is Holly-centric. 1108, Bad Guy Being Good Daniel is just standing there, starring out the window. What’s wrong with that guy? Jim is very nice to the entire group, Wesley was nice enough, but Daniel just seems like a jerk to me. He’s all I’ve got right now though. I take a quick glimpse out the helicopter’s window. All the zombies are at either my or Daniel’s door. I can’t see how we can survive this. Timmy and Kevin can’t just kill the zombies, as there may be more nearby, and the gunshots will attract them. To say it shortly: we’re dead. “Any ideas?” I ask, somewhat sarcastic. We have no chance of getting out anytime soon. “I have one.” Daniel mutters, mostly for himself. “Alright, then let me hear.” I say, dropping my arms down my sides. “We have the option, that one of us leaves this helicopter.” Daniel begins, and turns his head to me. “The zombies will be attracted by this person, and will give the other person opportunity to escape.” I tilt my head and smile. He’s litteraly saying that I should sacrifice myself to save him. He’s an ass; I’m not doing that. “Yeah, I’m not leaving right now.” I just say with a sarcastic smile. “Wasn’t refering to you.” Daniel says, and that’s when I realize that he’s talking about himself. He wants to sacrifice himself, to save me. Of course, having known Daniel for a few weeks, I don’t believe that. Daniel just isn’t that good of a person. I don’t say anything, and Daniel begins to talk again. “I open the door, just a bit, and let a little bit of blood run down the side of the helicopter.” He explains his plan. “The zombies on your side will probably not leave, but they will know that I’m here.” “Daniel...” I say, trying to talk him out of this. Even though he’s a jerk, I’m not letting him kill himself like this. “When I jump into the crowd, they will smell my guts, my blood, my flesh. They will move, and give you room to escape.” “Fuck, Daniel, you’re not doing this.” I say, slowly getting anoyed that he’s even thinking about it. Daniel takes off his backpack and throws it to me. He then empties his pocket for everything, except his wallet. Giving it all to me, including his pistol, ammo and jacket, he gives me a handshake. “It was really, really nice to know you.” Daniel says with a big smile. I don’t think I’ve seen Daniel smile like this. Seems like he really wants this. “Daniel...” I say, as I stuff all his things into my backpack. “It’s fine, Holly.” Daniel says, as he grabs his knife, which is pretty much the only thing he left behind. He then cuts himself on the hand, biting his lip while doing so. Opening the door to the helicopter, very little, he lets the blood drip down the side of the helicopter. A few of the zombies on my side leaves, headed to the blood. “Daniel, you don’t have to do this.” I say, having my hand on the doorhandle anyway. “I know...” Daniel says and takes a deep breath. “But I want to. I deserve it.” “You don’t.” “I do.” Daniel says, giving me one last smile. He then opens the door, jumping into the crowd of zombies. Almost instantly, the zombies on my side leave. I open the door, and begin to run. Maybe I’m just, I don’t know, shocked, but I don’t hear Daniel screaming or anything. It feels like it only takes a few seconds to reach the pickup where Kevin and Timmy are sitting, ready. “Where’s Dan?” Timmy asks, Kevin starting the car. I don’t respond. “Holly?” Timmy says, now worried. “Where’s Daniel?” Deaths *Daniel Mentor Credits *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Holly Boehicki *Daniel Mentor Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues